It is known to reattach a damaged ligament using a conventional bone anchor. It is also known to implant an artificial ligament to replace a natural ligament which has become damaged. Conventional artificial ligaments are formed from strands or bundles of artificial fibres which may be woven and/or aligned to form a flexible member which is substantially uniform in size and is resilient along its length.
A natural ligament extents high strength, toughness a d resilience and retains these properties for any years. To date, it has been impossible to match these properties using artificial fibres.
When implanted, artificial ligaments may be attached to existing bone tissue, provided the tissue at the attachment site is relatively intact. However, if surrounding bone tissue is diseased or damaged, it may be necessary to remove both the natural ligament and the adjacent one tissue and replace them with prosthetic components.
Joint replacement operations commonly result in removal of at least one ligament. The functionality of the ligament is replicated as closely as possible by one or more features of the replacement prosthesis (as for example in the case of a cooperating cam and post in a total knee replacement). However, it has proved extremely difficult to replicate the natural kinematics of a joint without the presence of naturally functioning ligaments. This is particularly evident in the case of the knee joint, which exhibits a complex movement that is highly dependent upon the interaction of ligaments with the articulating areas of bone.